Traços da Alma
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Duas pessoas quebradas encontram seus pedaços perdidos em baixo do sol parisiense. Minha entrada para o Projeto One-Shot Oculta. Tirei: Tatiana Oliveira
1. Traços da Alma

**Projeto: One Shot-Oculta**

**Amiga Oculta:** Tatiana Oliveira

**Autora:** Lary Reeden

**Beta:** Mazinha Martis

**Para ver as outras one-shots do Projeto é só entrar nesse link:** fanfiction u/4089644/oneshotoculta

Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Traços da Alma**

Esme olhava distraidamente o Palácio de Luxemburgo além do _Grand Bassin_, enquanto as crianças corriam em volta agitadas e felizes com seus barquinhos a vela. Paris era linda assim como qualquer cidade turística aonde você não mora, mas ir sozinha não estava se mostrando tão divertido quanto ela pensava, principalmente quando olhava para os menininhos que puxavam as barras das blusas de suas mães, apontando para os barquinhos e dizendo algo que ela não entendia.

Viajar havia sido um conselho da psiquiatra e também amiga Rosalie Hale, mas cada lugar levava seus pensamentos para o garotinho natimorto que havia estado em seus braços a alguns meses atrás. Quando o marido também lhe abandonará.

Uma voz forte com sotaque inglês, mas falando francês a quebrou de seu devaneio momentaneamente.

"Belle rousse à Mlle ne pouvait tourner un peu vers la gauche?"

O que? Sem entender nada, literalmente, ela se aproximou do homem loiro atrás de um cavalete.

"Me desculpe, mas só entendo francês quando peço vinho!" Ela corou, se arrependendo imediatamente da piadinha sem graça.

Compreendo, prosseguiu o loiro de olhos verdes cativantes, em inglês. "É que tomei a liberdade de fazer um retrato seu e queria que se virasse um pouco para a esquerda onde o sol batia em um ângulo perfeito na tatuagem."

Estupefata e um tanto envergonhada ela corou, tinha que admitir, ele era atrevido, mas muito educado.

"Posso ver?" Ela espiou a tela, por um lado era seu corpo que estava sendo retratado, mas uma pintura era algo muito íntimo, principalmente vindo de um desconhecido.

Carlisle era um médico que quase nunca tirava tempo para se divertir, sempre preocupado com os pacientes, ainda era novo e de gostos um tanto excêntricos. Em um fim de semana no começo da primavera, pegou o trem para a França com quase nada além seus materiais de pintura, queria rever um lugar onde sua mãe o havia levado quando criança, o _Jardin__ du __Luxembourg_. Saiu bem cedo parou em uma creperia para o desjejum e chegou ao parque onde idosos tomavam sol, crianças corriam e até mesmo alguns garotos jogavam futebol em um canto, com tanta desgraça que estava acostumado a ver todos os dias, aquilo o lembrou que a vida poderia ser mais feliz. Depois de tentar pintar as crianças, o observatório, e todas as fontes diversas, nenhum traço começava bom, tudo parecia banal, até que um brilho avermelhado, tomou a atenção de seus olhos, um penteado elaborado caramelo, mas ao descer os olhos pelas costas da mulher viu um desenho vermelho vivo, de imagens intrínsecas que ele não reconheceu a origem, mas que eram lindos e expressavam toda a personalidade da mulher ainda sem rosto. Os pinceis começaram a se mover quase que mecanicamente, os tons terrosos das tintas riscando a tela branca, tomando forma, ela se espreguiçou ainda sem mostrar o rosto, mas ele viu um queixo anguloso, e delicado. Uma nuvem passageira pairou sobre ela, interrompendo a iluminação perfeita do sol de primavera, se sentindo ousado ele tentou chamar sua atenção em francês, quando a moça com rosto confuso se virou, o mundo pareceu começar a andar em câmera lenta, ela tinha o par de olhos verde grama, amendoados mais encantadores que ele já vira em anos, ao perceber que ela não falava francês se desculpou, voltando para seu idioma nativo. Abriu o sorriso que sua falecida mãe sempre dissera que lhe "abririam portas" e assim ele esperava.

Ela pediu para ver a tela e antes que ele tivesse tempo de responder, ela já estava vendo a imagem, a boca aberta de espanto, um espanto bom, mas ele interpretou errado. Começando a se desculpar imediatamente, a ousadia havia ido embora.

Pasma com mulher retratada a sua frente, ela ficou desconcertada novamente, era tão _ela _e ao mesmo tempo, alguém diferente, alguém que fora um dia, antes de um casamento falido e um filho perdido, reunindo-se de toda a coragem que tinha ela o beijou apaixonadamente, sem se importar com nada. Ela precisava ter nem que por alguns instantes aquele homem que vira tão profundamente dentro de sua alma, sem ao mesmo ter visto seu rosto. Ele retribuiu o beijo, parando apenas para respirar.

Prazer, Carlisle Cullen ele aproveitou a brecha para se apresentar, se sentindo vivo de novo

Esme Anne ela retribuiu o nome com um largo sorriso e uma promessa a si mesma, ser feliz.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:** Essa foi minha entrada para o Concurso One-Shot Oculta, onde eu tirei a Tatiana Oliveira, confesso que dentre as várias meninas que participaram ela é uma das poucas que não conheço. Pra quem não viu, os links com as fotos que usei de inspiração, enviadas pela Tatiana + Fotos extras que achadas por mim: Cabelo ,tatuagem, Vestido, Palácio de Luxemburgo (Grand Bassin), estão no começo do perfil.

Tentei algo um pouco diferente do meu habitual. Um ship novo que é o meu favorito, mas que eu nunca havia escrito nada com os dois. O estilo microfic, e o romance água com açúcar bobinho com uma pitadinha de drama, apesar de simples eu gostei do resultado e espero que você Tatiana e quem venha ler está pequena história goste também :)

Quero agradecer a Mazinha que além de betar me ajudou com ideias, e a Oh Carol e a Blueberrytree pela iniciativa do projeto.

Reviews? Beijinhos


	2. Traços da Esperança

******Disclaimer**: Está fanfic pertence a _Lary Reeden _e os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer_. _Mazinha Martins_ é a beta.

* * *

**Traços da Esperança**

_Duas primaveras depois..._

"Rosalie, estou com tanto medo, e se for apenas um alarme falso?" Esme exclamou aflita para sua amiga, ao telefone.

"Você disse que todos os sintomas estão corretos, mas eu te indicaria ir fazer um exame de sangue, ao invés de confiar nesses de farmácia. Isso irá te tiraria desta agonia." Ela pensou que a amiga estava certa, mas se fosse ao único laboratório do vilarejo para onde se mudaram nos arredores de Paris à um ano atrás, Carlisle iria descobrir, e se o resultado não fosse o esperado, ela se sentiria mais do que culpada, ele era completamente diferente de seu primeiro, mas as palavras do outro ainda machucavam seu coração como uma navalha afiada entrando facilmente contra a carne, "sua vagabunda, não consegue nem mesmo segurar uma criança dentro de você."

Após conversar um pouco mais com a amiga e também ex-psiquiatra, ela deitou de bruços, e chorou, com lembranças de um passado infeliz, escolhas erradas e vozes impertinentes, rodeando o rosto do bebê há muito tempo perdido.

Na sua mente ela sabia que todos esses pensamento eram, ridículos e que agora ela encontrara o amor de sua vida.

Depois de jogar para fora toda sua angústia, procurou um laboratório renomado no centro da cidade, se arrumou e pegou um ônibus.

Algumas horas depois a recepcionista do laboratório lhe entregou o envelope contendo o resultando, ela se sentou, olhou para a parede a sua frente, admirando uma pintura de um pescador em um barco e seu reflexo na água, respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e abriu.

Voltou para casa no começo da tarde, aproveitando o sol e vento no rosto, o turno de Carlisle no hospital iria acabar logo mais e ela não queria que ele ficasse preocupado, ao ver que ela não estava em casa, e tinha saído sem arrumar nada, o que era completamente atípico de sua personalidade.

Chegando, arrumou tudo com uma rapidez descomunal, preparou um jantar especial e esperou por ele...

Carlisle chegou exausto, ao ver a mesa arrumada de forma especial, entrou em pane mental, teria esquecido alguma data importante? Repassou mentalmente uma lista de acontecimentos, mas nada lhe veio à mente... Cumprimentou a esposa com um beijo apaixonado, só esperando pela reprimenda... depois sentou-se e jantaram como todos os dias.

Após o jantar eles subiram para o estúdio, onde Carlisle gostava de descansar, lá também era o lugar onde ele desabafava sobre o dia a dia do hospital. Pegando a tela coberta até a metade, viu a esposa, se posicionar confortavelmente no divã, sorrindo abertamente.

"Amor se esperarmos mais alguns meses, você terá que adicionar um volume extra no ventre da minha pintura." O pincel caiu de sua mão quando o entendimento de tal afirmativa lhe bateu instantaneamente, ele correu até o amor de sua vida beijando-lhe o ventre repetidamente em adoração, depois de fazerem amor por horas sobre a luz da lua, esmaeceram exaustos, e extremamente felizes, dando continuidade a promessa feita há algum tempo atrás, _ser feliz._

* * *

_**N/A:**_ _Eu sei, eu sei, era pra ser uma one-shot, mas eu não resisti, estava escutando a música __Sunday Morning Call do Oasis, ai deu aquela vontade de abrir o Word e as palavras simplesmente vieram. Por enquanto darei como completa novamente, mas quem sabe um dia desses não apareço com um capítulo do pimpolho correndo por ai. _

_Ah não sei nem como agradecer as reviews, por ser um ship principal, pouco comum nas fics, eu não imaginava tantos leitores e carinho, estou toda boba, espero que tenham apreciado essa mini sequencia._

_Obrigado a Mazinha Martins por betar novamente._

_Beijinhos Lary Reeden_


End file.
